Syndromes Associated with Fat Accumulation
Physiological systems include a number of lipid compounds/molecules such as triglycerides and sterols (e.g. cholesterol), and associated carriers/complexes such as HDL, LDL, etc. Adverse levels or metabolism of such molecules is associated with related conditions such as fat accumulation, and associated disease.
Fat accumulation is observed in a range of conditions or syndromes such as obesity, metabolic syndrome, and the recently described HIV-related lipodystrophy syndrome. All these conditions include features which are known to increase the risk of diabetes and/or cardiovascular diseases.
The metabolic syndrome, also known as syndrome X, affect persons with frank obesity as well as those with an increased amount of abdominal fat, and is characterized by insulin resistance, dyslipidemia (hypertriglyceridemia, low serum HDL cholesterol levels, and increased LDL cholesterol levels) and hypertension.
HIV-infected patients treated with highly active antiretroviral therapy (HAART) commonly experience changes in fat distribution that include increased visceral and central fat accumulation (1), as well as loss of extremity and subcutaneous fat (especially in the facial fat pads, limbs and buttocks) in association with insulin resistance and dyslipidemia (2, 3). Recent data suggest increased cardiovascular disease and myocardial infarction rates in patients treated with prolonged antiretroviral therapy (ART) (4). In non HIV-infected patients (5) and among HIV-infected patients with changes in fat distribution (6), increased waist to hip ratio (WHR) and central fat accumulation is related to increased metabolic risk indices.
Growth Hormone is known for its lipolytic properties, and its potential role in reversing several of the body fat and associated metabolic abnormalities has been actively studied. Beneficial effects have been shown in GH-deficient individuals (Gotherstrom G. et al., J Clin Endocrinol Metab 2001 86(10):4657-4665) and non-HIV patients with abdominal obesity (Johannsson G, et al.,J Clin Endocrinol Metab 1997, 82(3):727-734). Recent studies also suggest that that GH levels are reduced in HIV-infected patients, and correlate inversely with excess visceral fat accumulation (7, 8). Studies using higher dose, pharmacologic GH administration have resulted in reduced visceral adiposity in this population, but are associated with increased insulin resistance and side effects (9-12).
Cognitive Function
Cognitive abilities are impaired in a number of conditions including advancing age. Deleterious changes observed with aging affect particularly fluid intelligence, or abilities involving concept formation, rule discovery, planning behavior, and non-verbal reasoning. Conversely, crystallized intelligence, or abilities dependent upon accumulated experience and education is relatively resistant to age-related decline. It has been suggested that the decline in GH and IGF-1 observed with aging contribute to the impaired cognitive function.
Evidence exists from both animal and human studies that administration of GRF, GH or IGF-1 has significant effect on cognitive functions in conditions where these functions are impaired. For example, this has been demonstrated with GH therapy in GH-deficient adults (Deijen J B, et al.,Psychoneuroendocrinology 1998 23(1):45-55), and with administration of IGF-1 or GRF in the healthy elderly (Aleman A et al.,J Clin Endocrinol Metab 1999 84(2):471-475; Vitiello M. V., et al., Gerontologist 2002 40 (Special Issue 1):39).
Immune Function
Aging is accompanied by diminished circulating GH and IGF-1 levels observed in parallel with a declined function of the immune system, particularly affecting the T-cell mediated immunity. The age-related T-cell immune deficiency has been partly attributed to a progressive atrophy of the thymus gland and is considered to be causally related to the increased risk and severity of acquired infections observed in the elderly.
GH and IGF-1 are known to play an integrating role in the development and function of the immune system, as endocrine and/or autocrine/paracrine factors, and their administration has been shown to reverse age-related immune changes. Immune enhancing effects of these factors have been investigated in other immune deficiency states and encouraging results have been observed in HIV-positive patients (Napolitano L A, et al.,AIDS 2002 16(8):1103-1111) and in animal models of radiotherapy preceding bone marrow transplantation (Sun R, et al., BMT Meetings, February 22-26 Orlando, Fla., Abstract 27 2002:68-69).
Catabolism or Muscle Wasting
Muscle protein catabolism, or muscle wasting, accompanies many diseases including all critical illness, regardless of the primary cause of disease. It is an important factor for the long-term prognosis and the length of hospital stay and recovery, and may also be a limiting factor for survival. Although many therapeutic tools have been investigated including specific nutritional treatment, there is still a strong need for more effective strategies to counteract protein catabolism.
Previous studies have reported that GH treatment increases muscle mass in older patients. The anabolic effects or abilities of GH to reverse or attenuate muscle wasting have been investigated in several patient groups. GH has been shown to improve nitrogen balance, an index of net whole-body protein balance, after major gastro-intestinal surgery, burn injury, or major trauma. Anabolic effects have been translated into clinical benefits in COPD patients (improvement of the maximal inspiratory pressure) (Papte G S, et al.,Chest 1991 99(6):1495-1500) and elderly patient undergoing surgery following hip fracture (improvement of functional recovery defined as return to independence) (Van der Lely A J, et al.,Eur J Endocrinol 2000 143(5):585-592). Finally, rGH has been recently approved for management of AIDS-wasting based on results showing increased body weight, lean body mass and functional performance following 12 weeks of treatment (Schambelan M, et al., Ann Intern Med 1996 125(11):873-882).
However, the use of GH to treat conditions such as those noted above, has been associated with adverse side effects in some cases.